bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Demidemons (Demi-Demons)
Demidemons are rare immortal Demon-Human Hybrids which are the result of unholy unions between our two species. A Demon needs to take biological form in order to procreate with a human. When a mating occurs through a human completely possessed by a demon a vampire is formed. Technically a vampire is considered one quarter demon. Demidemons are rare because Angels actively prevent demons from taking biological form but some always slip through the cracks leading up from Hell. Most are quite ancient being some of the oldest immortals on Earth since biological demons were more common in the distant past. Despite being strikingly beautiful this is quite a deception due to the darkness that flows through their demonic blood. Of course there have been reports of some being influenced by their human half which can lessen their evil deeds. They appear quite human except for brilliant crimson eyes which they often mask by willing them to be a different color. When distracted, or angered, the color will revert back to crimson. When angered, or at will, their facial features turn quite monstrous to truly reveal their demonic half. Their appearance can be far more hideous than first generation vampires who partake of similar facial transmutations. The more enraged they are the more hellish they will appear. Descriptions of this transformations vary but all have multiple sharp fangs unlike first generation vampires who have four fangs (two upper-two lower), and all other vampires who have two upper fangs. Their fangs are the tools of their lust for human flesh, and blood. These multiple fangs can actually be individually exposed, and retracted allowing for two, or four fangs. Perhaps they would do this to impersonate a vampire, or simply for their own aesthetic purposes. Demi-Demons are extremely powerful beings with strength, speed, and agility that doesn't match their human size, andappearance. Most males are at least 6 feet tall, and quite muscular. The females are very tall as well yet their slender femininity makes them appear weak when in fact they are just as strong as the males. All have highly enhanced senses of sight, sound, smell, taste, and touch. They also possess various psychic powers that are too numerous to list but most can read minds, control people at will, and utilize a plethora of telekinetic abilities. They also have natural magical powers that grow greater over time. This magic comes from their demonic lineage. Overall their powers far exceed that of first generation vampires, and on par with the more powerful Demigods in physical prowess. Of course their magical abilities canmove them closer to that of Demi-Angels since demons are fallen Angels. There is at least one ancient account of a Demidemon being good, and repaying society for the sin of their tainted blood. Her good deeds, and need to be forgiven by the holy forces of Earth led to her demonic DNA transforming into that of the Angelic thereby making her a Demiangel. Although there is no independent verification for this record found on ancient supernatural scrolls.There are limitations in demidemon procreation. For reasons unknown they can't sire children with others of their own kind. This isn't that unusual among Immortal hybrid beings who are often sterile. like vampires they can transform humans into their own kind by draining their blood, and introducing a vampire like virus since demidemons are a product of pure demon DNA, and a demonic virus. Despite this there are some indications that demidemons can mate with certain first generation vampires. The only vampire generation able to give birth. Such vampires are limited to one birth in a lifetime but twins are possible. Such a union would create an usually powerful vampire-demidemon hybrid that would be somewhat like an unheard of three fourths demon. If such a being exists then they are well hidden because we have found no data on their existence. It would be an interesting case because vampire children grow extremely slow. As with all beings who derive from demons they are invulnerable to religious artifacts. Christian in particular tend to be the most powerful due to the sheer number of people who believe in the religion along with a curse God placed on the fallen angels, aka demons. The mass belief of the human mind has a magic all it's own. The repellant, and damaging effects of various artifacts which include holy crosses, crucifixes, holy water, holy fire, Bibles, etc. use the humanity within hybrid demonic entities as a conduit to their own destruction. So vampires are actually more vulnerable to a holy cross than a demidemon would be. A demon possessing a human would tend to be the most vulnerable while a pure demon in biological form would be able to better withstand religious elements since no humanity is present in them. Use of holy artifacts might act as a distraction to make way for your retreat in the face of these powerful entities of evil but we wouldn't recommend relying on them as your sole defense. Certainly not to be used as an offensive weapon. Magic is the best bet when dealing with a demidemon. However you would need some major mojo to take on a human-demon hybrid! Preferably EnochianMagic which is a rare form of magic derived from sympathetic Angels who somewhat defy Gods wish of non-interference in Earthly affairs. Demidemons are not repelled by the sun or weakened to an extent, as they can exist in it for as long as they want so they are able to function normally. So why would a demon mate with a human to begin with? The conceiving of a demon child cannot be done against a humans will. If it's not consensual, without the human having full knowledge, the child cannot come into existence. It could be that the human soul naturally repels such unions sub-consciously. Sometimes it's love, and more often it's a planned event for the purpose of having demonic agents among humankind ready to do battle when Armageddon commences. Gods are doing the same thing by creating demigods since they have a stake in Earth's final fate. Most demi-demons want the Devil to control Earth, and transform it into Hell. They then expect to become full blooded demons as a reward for their loyalty, and victory over the angelic forces of good. Currently most demi-demons roam the Earth on diabolical missions for their demon parent. They also act as ambassadors of Hell on Earth since their minds are direct communication conduits to Hell itself. They often meet with vampire, and human royalty along with high level political officials to discuss what the Devil's agenda.In addition to being born from a standard mating a demidemon can be formed by other methods as well. For instance a demi-angel, human-angel hybrid, can turn down the path of evil causing their DNA to downgrade to demonic. The most famous example of this is Santa Claus's twin brother, the Anti-Claus. Separated at birth Santa had a loving childhood while the Dark Claus had a violent one. His Demi-Angel DNA became demonic once he terminated his first human victim. He's currently considered to be the most powerful known Demi-Demon on Earth. Although there are most likely more powerful ancient ones lurking in the shadows. Like vampires demidemons gain more strength the longer they are alive along with consuming as many humans as possible. Since the Anti-Claus is an avid Devil worshipper, and has the Devils direct approval it's assumed he has an amazing demonic power base to tap into.The ultimate free agents of the Universe, known as Travelers, can also become demidemons. Travelers are humans who have learned to access 100% of their mind, and through that their soul. They are free to do as they please, and leave this reality at will. They leave their biological form to become beings of pure light, and energy. They're almost like natural holograms. However in some cases power goes to their head, and they develop a negative megalomania with a deep God complex that results in acts of evil. They eventually revert back to biological form, although they still have many powers intact. Eventually that human like form transmutes into demidemon. Sometimes demons get to the Traveler before this, and lure him into full non-corporeal demon status.The Anti-Christ will be a Demidemon conceived by the Devil, the Master ArchDemon of all Demons, taking biological form in order to mate with a specially chosen human of an evil nature. This will actually make the Anti-Christ an extremely rare Demi-Archdemon since there are nothing but a few unsubstantiated ancient anecdotes about such beings existing. Since the Devil is number one on Heavens bounty it will take a special ritual by dark Earthly practitioners of magic to stealthy resurrect him long enough to do the deed. Since demons have no gender, along with Angels, the Devil could take a male or female form. Either way a worthy nefarious figure will become the Anti-Christ's human Mother or Father. This human parent will be charged with raising the spawn of Hell along with an evil step-father who may from time to time willingly become possessed with the Devil for special Satanic ceremonies.